Healing Waters
by Moon Goddess1
Summary: CAN U BELIEVE IT??? I UPDATED!!
1. Remus's Dream

The full moon shone brightly in the sky as the beautiful young woman slowly stepped up to the edge of the small pond. She hesitated for a moment, then she walked a short distance into the water. Her long, midnite black hair cascaded down her back in soft waves, blowing ever so slightly in the breeze. Her pale skin seemed to have an unearthly glow about it. The soft white stola that was draped about her thin shoulders fell to the ground as she walked farther into the water. Now all she was wearing was a thin silk sheathe that showed the deep scars and welts on her back, arms, and legs that had been inflicted by some cruel instrument of torture. The water was now lapping about her knees. As she bent down to dip her hands in the water, a blinding white light seared through the dark night. Suddenly, the girl was lifted above the water by some mysterious force. The water was now glowing a blinding white and appeared to be boiling. As the girl's body started to revolve in the air, the water became more and more active. Just when it seemed that the small pond was going to overflow, the water stopped moving and returned to its normal state. The girl's body slowly began to descend into the now steaming water. As soon as her foot touched the surface, the air was filled with an eerie, lilting music. Soon, her whole body was submersed in the remedial pool. Just when it seemed that she has been under water too long to survive, she was thrust out onto the shore by some invisible hand. The thin silk sheathe was replaced with robes of shimmering white material that looked as if it had been sewn out of gossamer and moonbeams. The skin on her arms, back, and legs gleamed as bright as if they had been fashioned out of pure porcelain. There was no sign of the scars anywhere on her body. Her face came into view for the first time as she slowly stood up and lifted her head toward the sky. Just by looking at her face, you could tell that this was no ordinary young lady. Her small deep-set black eyes glittered a deep ebony beneath long eyelashes. Her features were delicate but they held a certain untamed, wild look to them. Her lips curved slightly into a small smile that made her eyes dance and sparkle. She was tall and slim but yet, she wasn't frail or sickly. She seemed to carry herself with an air of elegance an grace that made her seem to be floating above the ground. The glow of the pool behind her cast a silhouette around her, giving her a celestial look. She raised her hand to her neck and touched the pendant that was hanging on a thin, silver chain. The pendant was a small orb that glowed softly, showing the viewer any constellation they wished to view. The seven twinkling shapes of the Pleiades could clearly be seen. She took a small step towards the pool to look at her reflection and................................... Remus Lupin woke up in a cold sweat. Who was that woman? What could she have to do with him? Why had he been having this dream for three weeks straight? Should he tell James, Sirius and Peter about it? Should he mention it to Dumbledore? He shook his head and drew the curtains tighter around his bed and drifted back off to sleep. 


	2. Authors note and disclaimer

Ok, here is my authors note and disclaimer for the first chapter seeing as how i forgot it........but oh well *slaps self upside the head*   
  
Um....well this is my first fanfic (if u cant tell already) so.......please read it then review! But if u flame....i really dont care, cause i dont need ppl like u who always wanna start trouble *flies up in a rage and starts to bang on the computer screen while....* ok sorry bout that i think im ok now....the story is set in MWPP time in their 5th year. Lily and James are not the main characters but they will have a part. They are dating by the way.   
  
Disclaimer: i do not own any of this......except Deyna and part of the mysterious girl (I dont even own her.....shes Alice Borcharts! *sob*)   
  
.:Moon Goddess:. 


	3. Blurred Visions

A/N: maybe this chapter will be a little better organized than the first one. I was so eager to get it uploaded I was rushing and it ended up kind of messy. So...read and enjoy.... Then review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Deyna and the plot.....*sigh*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Blurred Visions  
  
The next morning, Remus with a feeling like he had been on a long journey overnight. The mysterious dream still haunted him. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen those eyes some where before, they seemed to bore right thru his very soul. And, what did the pool and the girl's wounds symbolize? He ran his hands thru his sandy, blonde hair as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, muttering to himself "oh well, maybe I shouldn't eat cheese while playing exploding snap right before I go to bed.   
Remus quietly crept across the fifth year boy's dorm, hoping not to wake James, Sirius, and Peter. They were still asleep and waking them this early was about as dangerous as shaking hands with a mad chimera. He managed to shower and get dressed very quietly before heading down the dormitory steps to the common room. Lily Evans, Arabella Figg, and Deyna White were already there, along with some people he didn't know. If there was a female version of the Marauders; these girls had to be it. Lily was the brain of most of the girl's pranks. What the girl's pranks lacked in daring and sheer passion for revenge (or humiliation in Snape's case,) they made up for in brilliance. And, the girls rarely ever got caught.   
"Good morning, Remus, those sleepyheads still asleep?" Lily asked when she saw Remus. "No, I didn't bother to wake them, its too early in the morning to be hexed," he replied with a laugh. Lily was James's girlfriend and she knew how he liked to sleep in. She was a natural beauty with long, blonde, hair and bright emerald green eyes. Her easy going laugh and charming smile hid a girl with a temper to be feared. Lily was usually calm and happy but, when she got upset, her temper would flare up with such force, her face usually matched her hair. At the moment, she was curled up in front of the fire in an armchair, reading a her Charms textbook. Lily was quite good at Charms, (as it was her favorite subject.)   
She looked pretty absorbed in her book so Remus decided to try to talk to Arabella. He plopped down on the couch beside her as she mumbled a greeting with out even looking up from her book. "Mornin, Bella, what are you reading?" he asked. "Studyin' for a stupid Potions test." she replied with a grunt. Everyone knew Bella wasn't a morning person and she was even more likely to be grumpy while studying for a test in her least favorite subject. Remus wanted to be safe so he went over to talk to Deyna (or at least try.)   
She was thoroughly absorbed in polishing her broom. Deyna was Sirius's girlfriend (on & off again) and she was as much of a Quidditch freak as he was. They were both on the Gryffindoor team. She was the Seeker and Sirius was a Beater. With her cropped auburn hair and light green-gold eyes full of mischief, Deyna looked like a lively little sprite always ready to cause trouble. Her bubbly personality and free spirit kept Sirius on his toes. "Hey Deyna, whats up?" Remus asked as he walked over to the footstool where Deyna was perched. "Oh hey Remus, whats wrong?" Deyna's usually bright eyes darkened when she saw Remus. She was a wiz at Divination (which was a surprise since she was very tomboyish and scatterbrained. ) She could usually tell what was wrong with somebody just by looking at them. "Oh, its nothing," Remus sighed with a wave of his hand. "Its just that I had this really weird dream last night and i just cant get my mind off it but...." "Oh goody, dreams are my specialty" Deyna said as she laid her broom aside and leaned in closer. "Now," she whispered, "tell me ALL about it."   
"Well, i cant remember much," Remus began, "but there was this beautiful girl, but she was hurt somehow. She had these huge scars and welts all over her body. And there was this pond, but it wasnt an ordinary pond, it glowed!  
She stepped in the water, and then she was floating in mid-air!" Remus was getting excited now, waving his arms about and talking a mile a minute. "This music started playing, it was so...so...sad and eerie. She was lowered down into the water and it must have done something to her, because, when she got out, she was healed! There was something about her eyes...they seemed endless like they went on forvever. She was smiling but she had this distant look in her eyes. Well, it was almost like she was lonely. She needed something but she didnt know where to find it or how to get it. I felt so sorry for her and I wanted to help but i couldn't. When I woke up, i had this awful feeling that i should have helped her but i couldnt!" Remus slumped in the chair and gave a dejected sigh.   
Deyna was staring at Remus with a blank look on her face. She could usually decipher dreams, even the foggiest,but this one totally left her in the dark, except for a feeling that this was going to change Remus's life forever. He was going to have to figure this out on his own. Deyna turned to Remus and sighed. "I don't know, Remus. I can't see anything about it. All i know is that is that I cant help you with this. You are going to have to do it by yourself." 


	4. Sirius, Saturdays, and Breakfast

Remus was sitting on the footstool in the Common Room still puzzling over his dream when James Sirius and Peter came down the steps to the boys dorm. Everyone else had already left for breakfast. "Hey Moony, whatcha doin down here by urself?" Sirius asked between yawns. "Yeah, whats the matter? You look like ur cat just died." James laughed at his own joke. The boys stepped out of the portrait hole on their way down to breakfast. Remus decided not to tell them about his dream for the time being, he didnt feel like being teased this early in the morning. And of course, thats what Sirius's reaction would be.   
Despite constant cracks about his name, Sirius was never serious. He was always trying to pull a prank or make a joke. With what he called his "Marauders grin" he also spent countless hours flirting with just about any girl he met. Deyna knew Sirius was like this so it didnt bother her too much. Except when he did it in front of her. But, at the moment, Sirius and Deyna were not together again. When he and Deyna were dating, Sirius tried to tone it down a bit. A bit, mind you.  
Peter was just the polar opposite of Sirius. He was the youngest of the group. He just barely made the deadline for coming to Hogwarts when he did. If he had been born a day later he would be in the year below them. He was short, puny and not very bright. His two front teeth stuck out at odd angles, making him look like a cross between a beaver and a pincushion. He was only part of the group Marauders because of his size. He could fit in places James, Sirius and Remus could not. Both in and out of his Animagus form.   
When they reached the Great Hall, it was already crowded, due to the fact that this was a Hogsmeade weekend and the students wanted to eat breakfast early so they could spend as much time as possible in Hogsmeade. James spotted Lily and her friends and ran over to sit with her. Sirius followed close behind him, wanting to try and get back on Deyna's good side. At the moment, they were on the outs. Sirius had been carrying his pranks too far lately. Everyone knew that Deyna loved a good prank more than anybody, possibly even Sirius, but when u messed with her broom, it could get ugly. Sirius had bewitched her broom to react to Deyna's thoughts. While she was playing, if she even thought about someone, the broom would go zooming towards them at warp speed. At one point, she landed in Severus Snape's lap. Needless to say, she had quite a lot of explaining to do after the game.   
Sirius walked over to where Deyna was sitting and sat down beside her. He reached into his robes, pulled out a piece of parchment, and sheepishly handed it to Deyna. She rolled her eyes and began to read it. At first, she had a rather skeptical look on her face, but as she continued, her eyes softened and she started to smile. When she had finished, she looked up at Sirius, threw her arms around his neck and whispered something in his ear. They stood up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall, hand in hand.   
"What's with them?" Remus asked Bella as he slid in to a seat beside her. "Knowing them, they're.....well....I don't wanna think about it while I'm eating...." Remus just chuckled and slipped back into his dream-induced stupor, ignoring the Saturday morning noise of the Gryffindor table. 


End file.
